disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanan Jarrus
Kanan Jarrus (born Caleb Dume) is a cowboy-like Jedi Knight in the Disney XD series Star Wars Rebels and is a member of the Ghost's crew. Background Kanan, formally known as Caleb Dume, spent his early life on the planet Coruscant where he trained to one day become a Jedi Knight, later becoming the apprentice of Jedi Master Depa Billaba. He was only fourteen when the Galactic Empire was formed following the Execution of Order 66. Because he had yet to complete his Jedi training at the time, and his master was killed during the massacre, Kanan was left with little knowledge of the Force. Kanan then followed the instructions sent out by Obi-Wan Kenobi, who instructed all Jedi to go into hiding. While Kanan is not the owner of the Ghost, he is still considered the leader of the Rebels. Unlike a traditional Jedi, he does not just use a Lightsaber, but also a Blaster in combat. Personality As a teenager, Kanan was reckless, impatient and aggressive. He was also curious, as he had a habit to ask many questions, hoping to better understand things. As an adult, Kanan is patient, calm, level-headed, brave, cautious, cynical, selfless, kind, caring, and has a sense of justice, honour and good morals. He is sometimes secretive as he rarely talks about his past. Despite his cynicism, he is relaxed, protective of his comrades and has a sense of humour. Initially, Kanan did not fully understand Depa Billaba's belief that the Jedi have to be willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of others, until he allowed himself to be captured by the Empire on Lothal so the other rebels could escape. Initially, Kanan had little confidence in his skills as a Jedi and teacher. Furthermore, Depa's death as well as her last words haunted him (scarred with grief and guilt because he escaped from the clones and she didn't), as the Inquisitor once commented, that the Jedi is afraid of his own power, afraid to wear his full lightsaber out in the open. However, he later overcame these obstacles. Kanan's experiences from the Clone Wars left him wary of being involved with military affairs, as he has a dislike for military protocols and the broader consequences of fighting in a war. Kanan is also wary and distrustful of the Clone Troopers for the role they had played in killing Depa and hunting him down, as he harbours animosity towards them; like Rex, Gregor and Wolffe, despite the fact that they removed there inhibitor chips before Order 66 initiated, as well as the fact that they were not a part of the Jedi Purge. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Kanan is very powerful and has a very strong connection to the Force. Although he is not as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, Kanan is still one of the most powerful Force users alive. **'Telekinesis:' Kanan utilizes Telekinesis either as offensive or defence. **'Mind control:' Kanan utilizes Mind control, to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it does not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Beast Control:' Kanan utilizes Beast Control, to control the minds of other animals. **'Force Jump:' Kanan utilizes Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force sense:' Kanan utilizes Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. **'Force vision:' Kanan utilizes Force vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; however, like all force users, his visions are not always clear or sometimes has visions even when he is not utilizing this power at will. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Kanan is very skilled in lightsaber combat and is a highly gifted duelist. Although he is not as skilled as Anakin Skywalker, Kanan is still one of the greatest lightsaber duelists alive. However, during the Jedi Purge, Kanan was forced to keep his Jedi identity hidden and he had to conceal his lightsaber in a draw where it remained for many years. By the events of Star Wars Rebels, having gone for approximately fourteen years without a duel, Kanan's skill with a lightsaber had diminished, as seen in his first confrontation against the Grand Inquisitor, the latter of who defeated him easily. His skills improve throughout season one of Star Wars Rebels; by the end of the first season, Kanan's skills in lightsaber combat have greatly improved to the point where he was able to defeat the Grand Inquisitor in their final confrontation. In this particular fight, Kanan wielded two lightsabers at the same time and displayed enough mastery of dual-blade combat to drive back the Inquisitor and destroy his double-bladed spinning lightsaber. However, despite his impressively improved fighting skills, Kanan was no match for Darth Vader when the Sith Lord confronted him on Lothal. He was also ultimately unable to defeat the Seventh Sister, due to her superior agility and unpredictable attacks. **'Form III:' Kanan is extremely skilled in Soresu. **'Form V:' Kanan is extremely skilled in Shien/Djem So. **'Jar'Kai:' Kanan is highly skilled in Jar'Kai. *'Expert Marksman:' Kanan is extremely skilled in utilizing blaster pistols. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Kanan is highly skilled in unarmed combat. *'Skilled Pilot:' Kanan is very skilled in piloting most speeders and most types of flying crafts. Weapons and Equipment As a valued member of the Rebel Alliance; Kanan possesses an array of weapons and equipment to assist him along the way. Lightsaber Kanan's valued weapon and possession is his blue lightsaber. *'Lightsaber:' Kanan built his blue lightsaber during his apprenticeship under Depa Billaba. Unlike traditional lightsabers, it is able to split into two pieces and reattach. Blaster *'DL-18 Blaster Pistol:' Kanan occasionally utilizes a DL-18 Blaster Pistol as his weapon of choice. Role in the Series Season One The Machine in the Ghost After raiding an Imperial supply depot, Kanan, Hera and Chopper's lives were in jeopardy, with four TIE Fighters attacking their ship. After taking a hit, the ship's comms and shields were fried. Hera then sent Chopper to fix the shields until moments later, the comm between Hera and Kanan went out. Hera then sent Chopper to fix the connection, leaving the shields still down. When Chopper arrived below Kanan's turret, he was sent back to Hera to finish fix the shields, as well as to tell Hera to "fly better". Back in the cockpit, Hera took Kanan's remark to heart, and proceeded to carry out some difficult maneuvers. After evading the fighters, Hera used the ship's nose turret to take out a TIE Fighter, reducing Kanan's targets buy half. After finishing off the last Fighter, the three of them met in the ship's cockpit, where they praised each other's shooting. Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion On Lothal, Kanan led his fellow Rebels Zeb and Sabine on routine opperation to steal Imperial crates. Sabine set off a planted explosive which caused the Imperial's to flee with their cargo until they were ambushed and shot down by Kanan. However an orphan named Ezra Bridger hijacked one of the speeders pulling some of their stolen goods. Kanan and Zeb went after him on two other speeders, racing through the streets and out of the city. Kanan ordered Zeb to hold back and get the crates back to the ship while he continued to pursue Ezra. He was able to catch up with him until a TIE Fighter destroyed his speeder, luckily he was able to jump clear. He regrouped with his fellow Rebels aboard the Ghost and helped Ezra escape from four more fighters. When Kanan told Hera about what happened and about Ezra, she was impressed and suspected that he could be force sensitive since he was able to evade Stormtroopers and make it aboard the ship with a crate of blasters. Kanan however denied that possibility because he was there to save him and considered Ezra a "street rat", wild, reckless and dangerous. After losing the TIEs, The Rebels returned to Lothal and landed near Tarkintown where Kanan and Hera delivered the blasters to criminal boss Cikatro Vizago, who gave them some Intel on an Imperial Transport carrying Wookiee Prisoners to an unknown slave labor camp. The Rebels arrived at the Imperial Transport and came aboard posing as bounty hunters delivering an additional Wookiee Prisoner. Kanan and Zeb find their way to the brig with no idea that they have fallen into a trap and just before they could blow the cell door open with a squadron of troops waiting for them on the other side, Ezra shows up and warns them. The Rebels make a run for it and all except Ezra make it back to the ship and escape. When Zeb tells the crew he ditched Ezra and out of three votes including Kanan's they decided to return to the Star Destroyer to rescue him. Kanan, Sabine and Zeb found Ezra and escaped again leaving behind another one of Sabine's explosive surprises. After hearing what Ezra had learnt about the Wookiee's actual location, the Rebels set course for Kassel to rescue them. However they were ambushed by the Imperials and took cover. It was here that Kanan stepped out and deployed his lightsaber, revealing his Jedi identity to Ezra, the Wookiees and the Imperials. Kanan was able to hold of the Imperials by deflecting their blaster fire with his lightsaber as everyone hurried into a container. After being picked up by the Ghost, the Rebels went after Ezra and the Wookiee known as Kitwarr who were being held at gunpoint by Agent Kallus. When Kanan appeared, Kallus tried to shoot him but he deflected his attack back to him giving Ezra and Kitwarr the chance to jump aboard and escape. After setting the Wookiees on their way, the Rebels returned Ezra to Lothal. Kanan visited him in his tower and offered him a choice to become his Jedi apprentice and learn the ways of the force. Meanwhile Kanan's Jedi identity would soon spread out across the Empire, especially to The Inquisitor. The Series thumb|250px|Kanan training Ezra. Kanan found it difficult to train Ezra, since the falling of the Jedi Order; his training was never completed and knows very little about the ways of the Jedi. In "Rise of the Old Masters", he began to feel he was not the right person to teach Ezra and needed someone who was fully trained, someone with more discipline and more understanding of the force. When the Rebels heard word that Jedi Master Luminara Unduli was alive and imprisoned at the Empire’s high security prison known as The Spire on Stygeon Prime. Knowing she would make a great teacher for Ezra, the Rebels set course for Stygeon Prime to rescue Luminara. However upon arrival, Kanan and Ezra found Luminara dead and her remains encased inside a sarcophagus. They soon found out the whole thing was a trap set up by The Inquisitor, who caught them off guard. Kanan engaged the Inquisitor in a lightsaber duel. The Inquisitor recognized his fighting skills from his teachings with Jedi Master Depa Billaba and began to mock him about how such a poor student he was when he was still a padawan. Kanan and Ezra managed to escape from the Inquisitor and regroup with the others. When they came across a sealed door, Kanan and Ezra together used the force to open it where Stormtroopers were waiting for them on the other side. Hera showed up with the “Fleet” in time to pick them up and escape. Despite the disappointment of not being able to find Luminara alive, Kanan chose to continue training Ezra, even though he is not a fully trained Jedi, he “will” train Ezra as there is no try. As time went on, Kanan began to do better and become more strict in Ezra's training. In "Empire Day" he tried to teach Ezra how to connect with another being, but unfortunately because it was the Empire's fifteenth anniversary as well as Ezra's birthday, he was not in a very good move that he wouldn't cooperate. After commiting an attack on the Empire Day celebrations in Captial City, Kanan, Sabine and Ezra came across a Rodian named Tseebo, a member of the Imperial Information Office who was on the run from the Empire because his cybernetic implants had accidentally downloaded half of the Empire's secrets while looking for information on what happened to Ezra's parents. Kanan and the Rebels managed to get him off Lothal and escape to hyperspace, but because the Inquisitor was on their trail as well had a tracker on them, Kanan and Ezra took the Phantom to the abandoned Republic Base that was inhabited nasty creatures called Fyrnocks. Connecting with the Fyrnocks, Kanan and Ezra commanded them to attack the Inquisitor and the Stormtrooper squadron. Kanan then engaged the Inquisitor in a second lightsaber duel and was quickly overpowered and rendered unconscious. His Padawan tried to protect him and as he regained consciousness, he saw much to his horror, Ezra embracing the the power of dark side, summoning a more larger Fyrnocks to attack the Inquisitor. The two of them managed to escape but after returning to the Ghost, Kanan became concerned for his Padawan, especially that dangerous connection he made with the force. Kanan brought Ezra to a hidden Jedi Temple on Lothal, where Ezra had many visions of the Inquisitor killing Kanan. Ezra received a kyber crystal to make his own lightsaber and the two left. After a broadcast from Senator Gall Trayvis, who spoke against the Empire, Kanan led the group to meet with him on a tower on Lothal. After the Empire attacked the meeting, the group fled to the sewers where Kanan along with Zeb and Sabine held off the stormtroopers, whilst Hera and Ezra brought Trayvis to another exit. They regrouped and Hera told them that Trayvis was an agent for the Empire so she knocked him out. After they escaped, they decided to broadcast a message of their own. It went wrong though as Kanan was captured as the Empire knew they were coming. He was interrogated by the Inquisitor, Grand Moff Tarkin and Agent Kallus, although he didn't talk. In "Fire Across the Galaxy" Kanan was later taken to Mustafar for further interrogation. Kanan told the Inquisitor he knew nothing of a larger Rebellion. Unable to achieve results through physical pain, The Inquisitor turned to psychological by tormenting Kanan with his last moments with his master, saying he was a coward for abandoning her and the Jedi order to save himself. Kanan was soon rescued by his apprentice and just as they were on their way to regroup with the others, they ran into the Inquisitor. Master and Padawan engaged him in a lightsaber duel, using each others lightsabers. When the Inquisitor knocked Ezra off the plantform. Enraged by the belief that Ezra was dead, Kanan picked up both lightsabers and began to fight with twice the effort, saying The Inquisitor made a mistake, because he now had nothing left to fear. Kanan managed to drive the Inquisitor back to the edge of the platform. He admitted that he was a coward, but now knew that there was something stronger than fear; the Force. He broke the Inquisitor's lightsaber and had him hanging from the edge of the platform. Before letting himself fall to his death, the Inquisitor told Kanan there were some things more frightening than death. When Ezra came up behind Kanan, he was overjoyed that he didn't lose his Padawan. However, they were forced to make a quick exit, because the ship was starting to blow up. Kanan and Ezra boarded the Inquisitor's TIE. and escaped with other Rebels, led by Ahsoka Tano. Season Two Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal Following Kanan's rescue on Mustafar, the Ghost crew became part of a larger Rebellion. After a mission, Chopper came in with a message for Minister Tua, who offered to defect from the Empire. At Ezra's urging, they agreed to help her. Afterwards, Hera confronted Kanan for his breech of protocol, who admitted he wanted the Ghost crew to go back on their own because he didn't want to be part of the Rebellion's small army, mainly because of what happened to him and the Jedi during the Clone Wars. Upon returning to Lothal, Kanan stole a Stormtrooper's armor and put it on. However, they failed to rescue Minister Tua when she was killed in a staged explosion set up by Agent Kallus, as part of a trap. In order to escape from Lothal, Kanan and his fellow Rebels broke into the Imperial Complex to steal a shuttle. On the way, Kanan sensed the same cold feeling Ezra sensed earlier and, unlike Ezra, recognized it as the Dark Side of the Force just before Darth Vader appeared. Kanan and Ezra tried to defeat him but Vader was too powerful and the Rebels were forced to retreat. Afterwards, Kanan told Ezra that Vader was a Sith Lord. Ezra recognized the need to defeat him but Kanan told him Vader was too strong both in the Force and in physical strength and that the only reason they were still alive was because Vader was playing with them during the entire fight. Lando Calrissian later helped them get past the blockade, unaware that the shuttle had a tracking device on it. When the Rebels arrived back at the fleet, Chopper revealed that the tracking device had just activated. Kanan realized with horror that this was why Vader let them go and that they led the Empire right back to the fleet. Vader arrived and did a lot of damage to the fleet. To buy the rest of the Rebel's time to escape, the Ghost crew kept Vader busy before escaping as well. Afterwards, Kanan told the rest of the Ghost crew that they needed to find the strength to fight for now because the Empire had struck back in a way that revealed they were more powerful than they thought, which they agreed with. The Series Weeks later, Ezra decided they needed to find a base where they could regroup and resupply. Video Games ''Disney INFINITY 3.0 Kanan appears in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Gallery Trivia *Kanan is one of a few Jedi seen using a blaster, Luke Skywalker commonly used a blaster during his early Jedi training and Obi-Wan Kenobi used one, despite his distaste for them, to kill General Grievous. *By the time of the series, he is twenty-seven years old. *He has been nicknamed the "Cowboy Jedi" by Executive Producer Dave Filoni. *Because Darth Vader slashed Kanan's right shoulder armor in The Siege of Lothal, Kanan now has a burn mark on his rebellion symbol. *As of "Shroud of Darkness", Kanan has been promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight, by the spirit of the Grand Inquisitor; who was revealed to be once a Jedi Temple Guard and a Jedi Knight himself; prior to his fall to the Dark side of the Force. *As of "Twilight of the Apprentice", Kanan becomes blind after Maul turns on the Rebel Party. External Links *First look: 'Star Wars Rebels' rustles up a cowboy Jedi Category:Jedi Category:Males Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Pilots Category:Comic characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Thieves Category:Knights Category:Characters with disabilities